casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
BTT2:ROTQ Deleted Story/Chapter 3
G’day Casters, I’m back with another chapter in BTT2! Sorry I haven’t been around YouTube or here lately, IRL issues. Birthday, family, Christmas coming up, not being able to think of what to do next in these, stuff like that. I promise I am trying my best! Now, replying to Alan Smith’s reviews: Thanks you mate. I am actually only 14 so sorry if the writing isn’t that good. I can’t really fix that right now. But thanks for the advice! Now, onto something related to the last chapter: There was actually an entire deleted section, or deleted scene if you want. When Leslie had the dream/flashback of when she ‘died’ there was an alternate scene to begin with, but it was scrapped because it didn’t fit. When Leslie awoke in the hospital, she didn’t have her memory. That was already there. She was confused, but when she looked beside her to the table, there was a picture of her and Jess laughing together. This made it a lot easier to remember Jess. And herself. I liked it better than what I put, but I figured they could just identify Jess and found him pretty easily, but the story required the hospital to not know about the Aarons until Leslie got her memory back. So, that’s a thing. I don’t have the exact scene, because I just got rid of it and replaced it, but that’s basically it. Now, onto the current chapter! (This chapter may be a little darker than the others. But it’s me writing this, what did you expect? XD) Enjoy! Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Master '' '' May-Belle’s POV: I woke up and looked at Jess’s phone. Holy moly, is there really only 12 days until Christmas? I thought. I thought of a cool remix of the 12 days of Christmas song. The 12 Dinkum Days Of Christmas. An Aussie version. So, what was the first day? A Cocky in a coolabah tree! I looked to where Jess and Leslie were still sleeping. “Lazy buggers.” I whispered. Today was Tuesday, the 13th. I woke Jess up to get ready for school. (A/N This took some Googling, the end of term 4 in Australia is around the 17th. So I had to figure out the American school dates. Apparently you guys start the first term in the middle of the year, and end the last term in the middle of the next year? That’s one weird school system you have there fellas.) We left Leslie to sleep in since she still hadn’t started up school again, and got ready to go. By the time Leslie woke up, we were about to leave. “Good morning Leslie, you slept well I see.” I said. Leslie laughed. “Yeah, sorry, I was tired.” She said. “Well, we’re about to head to school. So, we’ll see you in the afternoon Les.” Said Jess. “Okay guys, have fun.” She said. “You too.” Said Jess. We left the house and ran to the bus. We jumped on the bus and headed for school. Leslie’s POV: After Jess and May-Belle were gone, I decided to see if dad had replied to my e-mail yet. Still nothing. “Ugh, what’s going on?” I asked the wall. I left the house and went to Terabithia. I entered the magical kingdom and ran to the castle. When I arrived at the treehouse I climbed up and sat back. I was about to read a book when I heard an all too familiar sound of chains rattling. I stood up. “Show yourself!” I yelled. I caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the corner of my eye. The Dark Master. I thought he was destroyed when I supposedly died? I thought. “You made me, you can’t destroy me.” Said a creepy voice that sounded like the wind. Fear shot through me. “We will find a way!” I said. “Not if you’re in a dungeon. Or dead.” Said the voice. I felt someone breathing behind me. I didn’t even look, and just ran. I jumped off the treehouse, did a roll, and ran as fast as I could. I could see the bridge. I ran. But suddenly, the Dark Master appeared in front of me. He hit me in the head and knocked me out. I woke up in a dark, damp dungeon, with a large bump on my head. Well, at least I’m not dead. I thought. “Don’t count on it. Your life is in my hands now, I will kill you if you disobey.” Said the Dark Master. “Great, I can’t even think without you hearing.” I said. Jesse’s POV: We got home and went upstairs. “Where’s Leslie?” I wondered. “She left soon after you guys. She didn’t say where she was going though.” Said dad. I looked at May-Belle. “There’s only one place she’d go without telling. Come on May-Belle.” I said. We ran to Terabithia and arrived at the castle. Leslie was nowhere to be soon. “LESLIE.” I called. Nothing. “LESLIE!” Called May-Belle. “Jess! May-Belle! Help!” Called a faint voice that sounded like Leslie. “Let’s go.” I said to May-Belle. We headed in the direction of her voice. She called again, sounding like she was behind a tree. We looked behind the tree and I got jumped by a dark figure. May-Belle pulled him off with impressive strength. “The Dark Master, how is he still alive?” I wondered. “You made me, you can’t destroy me.” Said a creepy voice. “Where’s Leslie.” I demanded. “If you ever want to see your precious queen again, you will do as I say.” He said. “No. We will find Leslie. You can’t stop us, we will find a way to defeat you!” Said May-Belle, her voice full of hate. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He laughed and disappeared. “He has Leslie somewhere, we just have to find her.” I said. “We rule Terabithia, it shouldn’t be too hard.” Said May-Belle. “Nothing crushes us.” I agreed. We got to work. It was going to be hard without P.T. but we will always find a way. About two hours later, it was getting dark. “Jess, I think I might have found something.” Said May-Belle. I walked over to her and saw a very imposing place. The area was black, and barren. There were fires everywhere. Trenches, half of them filled with lava. And a huge black castle that looked very scary. It kinda reminded me of Lord of the Rings. “What is this place, Mordor?” I asked. May-Belle managed to laugh. “Looks like it.” She said. “What, is that?!” Asked a familiar voice behind us. We turned around and saw Josh and Jaina. “What are you guys doing here?” I asked them. “We followed you, what are you doing here?” Asked Jaina. “Saving Leslie.” Said May-Belle. “Saving her? What happened?” Asked Josh. “You know how we said we made an imaginary kingdom? Well, there is also a bad guy to go with it. And he somehow managed to kidnap Leslie.” I said. “Okay. So, is that Mordor place part of Terabithia?” Asked Josh. “Hang on, you can see that?” Asked May-Belle. “Yeah.” Said Josh. “Oh, well. I don’t know if this is Terabithia, I don’t think it is. It looks like this might be the kingdom belonging to the Dark Master.” I said. “Very good. But you will never save your little queen. She’s as good as gone as far as you Terabithians are concerned.” Said the Dark Master. “That’s what you think. We’re tougher than you might think.” I said. “We will see. We will indeed see. But if you fail, your queen dies with you. Unfortunate, she’s one of the best slaves I have.” He laughed before disappearing. “That… Was scary. But seriously, how do you expect to save Leslie from there?” Asked Jaina. “And did he say slave?” Asked Josh. “Shut up. We will do this, with or without your help. I don’t care. We will save Leslie and that’s final.” I said, getting angry. “Okay, calm down. We will help you.” Said Josh. “Well, we better hurry.” Said May-Belle. We agreed and started our journey towards the castle. “Holy… Look.” Said Jaina, looking down into one of the canyons. “So the Dark Master is using slaves to make mines. Someone’s been watching way too much Lord of the Rings.” I said. (A/N Okay, time to continue this chapter about two months after I started it… Wow, not good.) Jaina’s POV: We walked to the castle. We managed to reach the castle without hassle. “That was too easy.” Said Josh. “I agree. Watch out guys.” I said. (A/N I have to get used to Josh being alive, and being a good guy, after writing Sister Holidays. Lol) We entered the castle. It was dark, and very moist. There seemed to be a lot more humidity in here than there was outside. I heard a sound. “What was that?” I asked. “Sounded like a person crying.” Said May-Belle. “Could be Leslie.” Said Jess. We went around a corner and saw a girl, not much younger than us, maybe older than May-Belle. “Are you okay?” I asked, going over to the little girl. “Get out of here, you have to leave before the Dark Master finds you. Please!” She said, pushing me away. “Shh, it’s okay. The Dark Master probably already knows we’re here and we aren’t leaving until we do what we came here to do.” Said Josh. “No, whatever you have to do forget it. You can’t beat him.” She said. “Calm down. What is your name?” I asked in a gentle voice. “Elaine Trahl.” She said. “Alright Elaine, how did you get here?” She looked at us. “I was playing in the forest with my best friend, James Tav’rel, but then the Dark Master attacked us and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up here, I don’t know what happened to James.” She said. “Don’t you worry Elaine, we will find James, and get both of you out of here. We just have to find our friend, Leslie.” Said Jess. Elaine just noticed Jess and May-Belle. “Your Majesties? Oh no. You are in much more danger than I thought- Hang on, the queen is a prisoner here?” She asked. I was confused. “Wait, how do you know about Terabithia? It’s just a part of our imagination?” Asked May-Belle. “In your world, Terabithia is imaginary. But as soon as you imagine it, you transport here. Where Terabithia actually is. The only way to get here if you don’t already live here is to keep your mind wide open. James and I lived in Terabithia before we got kidnapped.” Answered Elaine. “Well, now that we know we can transport through dimensions, can we focus on saving Leslie?” Suggested Jess. “Sounds good.” I said. “I will come with you, I know my way around the castle by now.” Said Elaine. “Lead the way.” Elaine led us through the maze that they called a castle. We finally stopped outside a room. “In here.” She said. We went in only to find an empty room. The doors slammed shut behind us. “Well done Elaine. You are proving to be a very useful servant. Keep it up and you can go free with Mr. Tav’rel.” Said the creepy voice that was the Dark Master. “You said you’d let us go if I did this.” Yelled Elaine, getting angry. I turned to her. “You led us to a trap? Why you little traitor!” I tried to run at her but Josh grabbed my arm. “Let go of me Joshua.” I said. “No, please, I’m sorry! The Dark Master said he’d kill me and James if I didn’t do as he said. Please Your Majesties! I am so sorry!” Said Elaine, starting to cry. “Where is Leslie you little squirt?” Jess demanded. “Jess! She had no choice!” Yelled Josh. “Oh so now you’re siding with them? You’re as much of a traitor as her!” Yelled Jess. I could tell he was getting mad. I was angry at Elaine but I realised Josh was right. If it was me in her position I would probably do the same thing, no matter how much I didn’t want to. I would never want to lose my friends. “Jess! Listen to yourself! This is not the King of Terabithia talking!” I said. “Don’t do the same thing you did when Leslie died. Please Jess, don’t shut us out.” Said May-Belle. “Screw you all, I am going to save Leslie and kill the Dark Master by myself.” Yelled Jess as he walked towards the door. I stood in front of it. He pushed me to the side with a lot of strength. I fell to the floor and hurt my arm. May-Belle stood in front of Jess. He paused for a second, but then pushed her out of the way too. He kicked open the door and ran away. “No! We need to go after him! The Dark Master is going to kill him AND the queen!” Said Elaine. “You’re not going anywhere.” Said the Dark Master. He appeared at the door and slammed them shut again. He came at us slowly. “Back off Dark Master.” Said May-Belle, standing her ground. He laughed and sent her flying with a punch. She crashed into the wall behind us. I ran over to her. “You okay?” I asked. “Not really.” She said. “You can never defeat something that is in your mind.” Laughed the Dark Master. A thought clicked. “This entire thing is in our minds, we can use that to our advantage!” I said. I looked to Josh. “Josh, what’s your favourite weapon?” I asked, already knowing the answer. “A sniper rifle.” He said. An M24 appeared in his hands. “Sweet!” He started shooting at the Dark Master. I grabbed a battle axe from thin air and charged at the Dark Master. He vanished as I reached him. “Good work, now let’s get moving before Jess gets killed.” Said May-Belle. “Well, the Dark Master has probably already named me a traitor so this time I won’t be leading you into another trap. Let’s go.” Said Elaine. “Wait, if you’re a traitor than what happens to James?” I asked, worried. I saw tears in her eyes. “He was an amazing friend, but I fear it might be too late for him.” She said sadly. I came up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. “We will save him.” I said. She looked at me. “I hope you’re right. I can’t imagine life without him.” She said. “Well we better get going if we want to save Jess, James, and Leslie.” Said Josh. I agreed and we left the room. Leslie’s POV: I was working away at cleaning the floor in the kitchen. I had been given rags instead of my normal clothes and they were much too big, and very dirty. Not the scene you’d expect to see a queen or a rich school kid in. I heard the door open and saw one of the chefs walk in. He made sure to step on my fingers on his way past. “Ow.” I said quietly. I knew if I was loud I wouldn’t be in for a good time, that was why I currently had a couple of scars on my face. He looked at me but seemed to let me off this time. I sighed and got back to work after trying to ease the pain in my fingers. “Okay slave, that’s good enough. Go have a break for a while.” He said. “Thank you.” I whispered. I exited the kitchen and went back to the cell that I was supposed to return to whenever I wasn’t working. I heard an unfamiliar voice around the corner. I peeked around and saw a kid, he looked around 12 or 13, running down the hall, being chased by the Dark Master. The Dark Master won’t kill me, he would have done it already. It’s worth a shot. I jumped out in front of the Dark Master, blocking him. “Leave him alone.” I said. The kid turned around and saw me. “What are you doing?!” He asked, shocked. “Move it, or do I have to beat you again?” Asked the Dark Master. “Do what you want to me, leave him alone.” I said. I knife came out of nowhere and put a deep cut on my arm. “Ahh!” I stumbled back from the pain. I stood back up, doing my best to ignore the pain. “Fine. But next time, you both die. This is your last warning Burke.” He said. He disappeared. The kid came up to me. “Are you alright? Usually he kills people who do that, what does he want with you?” He asked. “I’m okay. I think he’s keeping me alive so he can trap my friends, then he will kill all of us.” I said. “I’m guessing you’ve done some stuff to anger him.” He said. “You could say that.” I smiled. “Come on, you’ll be safe with me.” I said. We went back to my cell. “You’ve even got a higher class cell than the rest of us.” He said. “How long have you been here?” I asked. “About a year now. I remember being attacked and being brought here alone with my best friend. My name’s James, by the way, James Tav’rel.” He said. “I’m Leslie, Leslie Burke.” I said. He looked at me. “Your Majesty?” He asked. “Huh?” He looked at me closer. “Oh my god! You’re the Queen of Terabithia! What are you doing here?” He asked. “How do you know about Terabithia?” I asked. “I used to live there before I was brought here.” He said. “But, Terabithia is part of our imagination!” I said. “Your imagination brings you to a different realm, you just haven’t unlocked its full potential.” He said. “Oh. So, this is real?” I asked, suddenly really worried. “Yes.” He said. I looked at the cut on my arm, which was still bleeding. “Here.” James tore a bit of his sleeve off and wrapped it around my arm. “Thanks.” I said. “Anything for my queen.” He said. “We need to find a way out of here.” I said. “Elaine and I have tried that, many times. There is no escape.” He said. “We have to keep trying. When we give up, that’s when we won’t have an escape.” I said. “But how?” He asked. “Keep your mind wide open. Wait a second…” I tried something. A sword spawned out of thin air. I looked at James. “We can do this.” I said. A guard came around. I hid the sword under the mattress I called a bed. He walked past and grabbed a teen girl from the cell next door. She was wearing torn clothes, but they seemed to still be her clothes. I noticed a faded symbol which looked oddly familiar. “The Terabithian Royal Army. The TRA for short.” Said James, noticing the symbol. “How many of these slaves are Terabithian?” I asked. “About half of them. Terabithia is the Darklands’ biggest enemy.” He said. I watched as the guard pulled the girl away on a chain. I couldn’t take it. I grabbed the sword and ran to the door of the cell. “What are you doing? You’re going to get yourself killed!” Said James. “I can’t let them hurt that girl! I’m her queen!” I said. “Please, she is part of the royal army, she is willing to sacrifice herself, especially if it means you won’t get in trouble.” “I’m sorry, I can’t.” I ran out of the cell and came up behind the two. I quickly stabbed the guard in the head and he fell over, dead. “Huh? What are you doing? And how did you get that?” Asked the girl. “I’m saving you.” I said. “Queen Leslie?” She recognised me as soon as she saw my face, even if I had some cuts and scars and bruises. “That’s me.” I said. “We should hide that body. You’ll be dead as soon as someone sees you near it. And if they see it in general, you’ll still be in huge danger.” She said. “Well then help me!” I said. She helped me drag in back to her cell. We hid it under a blanket on the mattress. We went back to my cell. The girl saw James. “Wait, I recognise you. You’re the prankster that has cause a lot of trouble in Terabithia.” She said. “Busted.” He said. “I think we have bigger problems here.” I said. “Bigger than you might think. What do you want us to do Your Majesty?” She asked. “Well, first of all, what is your name?” I asked. “Samantha Miller, I’m a guard. I usually patrol around the Capitol.” She said. “Wait, I think I do recognise you too.” Said James. “You’re that guard that I- Never mind.” We looked at him. “That you what?” She asked sternly. James looked a bit scared. “That I said was cute and had a slight crush on.” He said very quickly. He looked away at a wall. I looked to Samantha. She looked back at me. “Did I hear that right?” She asked. “If you heard him say he thinks you’re cute and has a slight crush on you, yeah.” I said, laughing. I saw her blush a bit. “Well, um… Okay then.” She obviously didn’t know what to say. “Don’t worry, once we get out you two can sort everything out.” I said, still quietly laughing to myself. “Leslie!” I heard a distant voice calling my name. “Leslie!” It was a bit louder and more recognisable. “Jess?” I wondered. It took one more call for me to know for sure that it was him. “The king’s here too?” Asked Samantha. “Apparently. But I would have expected him to come with May-Belle, I don’t hear May-Belle at all.” I said. “I kinda hope the princess isn’t here.” Said James. “Yeah.” Said Sam. “Jess!” I called. He came around the corner. “Leslie! Come on, we’re getting out of here.” He said. “No, we have to rescue the others. Half the people here are Terabithians!” I said. “Who cares! Let’s go!” He said. Something wasn’t right. “Jess, are you okay?” I asked, worried. “Yes! Now come on!” He was getting impatient. “King Jess, the queen is right. We need to help your people.” Said Sam. “And who are you supposed to be?” He asked her. “Samantha Miller, Terabithian guard at the Capitol.” She said. Jess looked at James. “James Tav’rel, prankster.” He said. Suddenly, Jess charged at James and pushed him against the wall. “JESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I yelled. It took both me and Samantha to get him away. “Your traitorous little friend led us to a trap, and is tricking the others into thinking they can trust her.” He said. “Elaine’s alive? Whatever she did, she was obviously being forced to do it by the Dark Master!” Said James. Jess tried to break free and get at James again, but we pushed him into Samantha’s cell and closed the door. “Jess, please. Don’t do this.” I said. Jess seemed to pause. “Leslie? Oh god I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Please, forgive me!” He said. “Shh, calm down Jess. I forgive you.” I said. I cautiously opened the door. He came out and hugged me. I hugged him back. “I’m okay Jess. Don’t you worry.” I said. Jess’s POV: After we traded explanations of what happened to each of us, we thought about what to do next. “If they still trust Elaine, and she’s still leading them, she will probably lead them here. Unless she’s taking them to another trap OR they got beaten by the Dark Master in the first trap.” I said. Just as I said that, I heard voices. “Hide.” Said Leslie. Samantha, James, and I hid. “Here are the dungeons. If the queen is here, she’d be in one of these. Probably.” Said Elaine. “Elaine?” James came out of hiding and went to the door. He opened it and obviously saw the group. “James?” I heard Elaine ask. “Elaine! Oh my god I am so glad you’re alright!” He said, rushing to her. I came out of hiding and went to the door behind Leslie, with Samantha right behind us. I saw James hugging Elaine with the others watching on from behind. “Jess! Leslie!” Said May-Belle, seeing us. “May-Belle!” Said Leslie. May-Belle, Josh, and Jaina came up to us and hugged us. “I knew we’d find you guys!” Said Jaina. “Thank you for coming to help.” Said Leslie. “You’re the Queen of Terabithia, of course we’re going to want to help.” Laughed Josh. He was being half sarcastic because of the fact that him and Jaina weren’t in any way a part of Terabithian society. “Well, we should get to work if we are to save all the slaves from the Dark Master. By saving slaves who are from other places, not just Terabithia, we might be able to get some allies for if we need to go to war.” Said Samantha. “So now we’re saving everyone? Well, shouldn’t we like, call up the Terabithian army or something? If Terabithia has an army.” Said Josh. “Terabithia has an army, and a powerful one at that. I may be able to get word to them that we need help. They will listen to me and come, considering one: I’m a member of the Terabithian Royal Army, and two: if I say the king and queen are here they won’t think twice.” She said. “Alright. Sam, you call up the TRA. We will see what we can do until they arrive. We can do this.” Said Leslie. “Hey, aren’t you the guard that James likes?” Teased Elaine. “Shut up Elaine!” Said James. Samantha laughed. “Yep, that’d be me.” The fun was short lived though. We had some work to do. I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it turned a little bit dark here, but to be honest, if this was an actual movie, I think it would do better if it had a little bit of action. Bridge To Terabithia is one of my favourite movies ever, but I feel like a lot of people don’t like it because it has little action. I am not saying that’s a bad thing, as I said, it’s one of my favourite movies ever! But both Tey and Star say it’s a kids movie. And while that’s true, it doesn’t mean it’s bad! Come on guys! Well, anyway, this has been a very long chapter. Almost 4500 words! We will hopefully save everyone in the next chapter! Stay tuned, and remember to R&R! And follow to stay updated! ' ' '-Minecast Chris Minecast Productions 2015'